


Wild Nights Aftermath

by Jane57821_6



Series: Island Living [8]
Category: Terina
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6





	Wild Nights Aftermath

Sunlight drifted in, kissing the exposed body parts of the three entangled women left uncovered by the sheets. A light breeze rustled the curtains and gently rung the chimes adding to the sound of the waves in the distance.

Ariel stirred. Sometime during the night, she had ended up between Teresa and Marina after getting back from the bathroom. She spent some time looking at them while they slept. She traced their features with her eyes, memorizing it. Marina's mouth, lips that she regularly licked and were quick to break into a smile, her beautiful brows. And Teresa, those dimples and eyes that drew you in, so many mysteries yet undiscovered. She couldn't handle more, she would get burned. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning!"

"Morning." Teresa responded and Marina snuggled into Ariel with eyes still closed. "Why are you so cheery this early?" Ariel pushed her back against Teresa's front and drew Marina in closer and they snuggled together, not talking. Teresa kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes. She felt, cared for. After a little while she reluctantly got up and with one last kiss on their cheeks, headed to her room. She hadn't bothered to put on her clothing and when Marina whistled at her, she covered her butt with one hand and ducked her head as she scampered off.

"Should we get out of bed too?"

"I suppose." Teresa pulled Marina into her arms. "Sleep well my love?"

"Yes, more like passed out after our wild night."

"You could say that." Teresa gave her a kiss and got out of bed to go shower. Marina stared lasciviously at her. She really did look like a goddess. She silently thanked her lucky stars. Teresa endured the scrutiny with an indulgent smile.

"You're drooling love."

"Ha!"

Teresa got under the spray which felt divine. She shampooed her hair and rinsed it off. She put her hand against the wall and took a moment to feel the hot water pelting her shoulders and back and that's how Marina found her. "Is there room for one more?"

"Of course. Come here." Marina got in and they shared a hug with the water collecting in the space between their chests. When they disengaged, Marina put some shower gel on the bath pouf and went to work on Teresa. She started with her shoulders and worked downwards to her palms. She ran the pouf on her chest and her stomach. "Turn around babe." Teresa did.

She scrubbed her back and traced some freckles with her fingers and lips. She continued with her glutes down her strong calves. Teresa was getting turned on. She quickly did the front of her legs and thighs, avoiding her sex. She helped Teresa rinse off and felt the wetness between her legs. She gave her a little pat and Teresa held her hand.

"Ow!"

"What, want something?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Let me check." Marina ran her fingers through her lips, once, twice then stopped. She gave Teresa the shampoo. "Here."

Teresa closed her eyes for a few seconds and got to work. She massaged it into her hair and helped her rinse it off. She methodically and gently washed Marina's body with the pouf and helped her rinse off. She crouched so her head was level with Marina's sex away from the spray. She made her put one leg on the rim of the tub. She rubbed her inner thighs, then her mound with her hands. She grabbed her butt with one hand and pulled it closer to her face. Teresa snuck her tongue out and kissed her outer and inner lips. "So soft ..." she murmured against Marina who whimpered in response. She moved her lips apart and sucked her clit into her mouth, teasing, licking, felt it harden under her tongue. She dipped into her entrance and Marina moved her hips to meet her tongue.

"Yes!"

She kept thrusting in and out of her with her tongue then sucked her nether lips into her mouth one last time and let go with a loud smack and stood up.

"No, don't stop."

"Turnabout is fair play."

"You don't play fair."

"Look who is talking."

"You. Me. Later." Marina pointed a finger at her chest.

Teresa smiled, "it's a date." Teresa hugged her tight before letting go. They were both turned on but will wait till later. She was suddenly questioning the wisdom of waiting. They dried off, got dressed and went to meet Ariel.

  
Ariel showered and packed up, going through the motions with an empty mind. She heard Marina and Teresa talking and knew they were ready for breakfast.

  
"You made it!" Marina handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She took a few sips. "I needed that."

"I hear ya," Teresa responded with a smile and a wink making Ariel blush.

Marina made some scrambled eggs and hash browns.

"Dig in. We could all use some protein after last night's exertions."

"Is that what it's called now?" Teresa asked.

"You! Marina admonished Teresa. "This is tasty, thanks." Ariel responded. They chatted amiably while they finished their meal, lingering over coffee and avoided talking about their sexy weekend.

After their meal, Teresa volunteered to clear the table while Ariel went to finish packing with Marina in tow.

  
Marina started with a "so ..."

Ariel turned to look at her. "Yes. I'm all ears."

"Thanks for a very memorable night and weekend."

"The pleasure was all mine. To be frank I wouldn't mind seconds. It is better to keep it short and sweet though."

"Yes of course. How do you feel about everything that transpired?"

"I'm chill. I had a lovely time and will cherish this experience, always."

"Good. Same. Come here." Ariel walked to her and Marina took her into her arms and hugged her tight. "Don't be a stranger." Marina lightly kissed her lips and forehead.

"I won't."

"Good, I'll hold you to that. I'll let you get back to your packing."

"Okay. See you in a bit." She watched as Marina walked away then put the last of her things into her bag and zipped it up. It felt like the closing of a chapter, eek. One more look around and she was sure she had everything.

 

Teresa was outside lounging and Marina was in the bedroom when Ariel walked up.

Ariel looked at her shyly. "Hi."

Teresa replied, "hey" and stood up.

"Last night was ..." Teresa looked at her as she searched for words and nodded in encouragement. "Special. I left a piece of myself with you."

"I know. I will remember it always." She reached out and pulled Ariel into a hug, rubbed her back in long strokes. Ariel closed her eyes, relaxed into the hug, enjoying the feel of Teresa's body and her smell, committing it to memory. She reached up, kissed Teresa and bit her lip.

"That's so you won't forget me." She ran her finger over the spot she had bitten on Teresa's lips.

Teresa looked into her beautiful eyes. "Not a chance." She kissed the top of her head and they separated. Ariel immediately felt the loss and hugged herself. They heard Marina in the next room and went to meet her.

Ariel grabbed her bag. "I'm all set."

"Here, let me help you with that." Teresa picked up her bag. "Oh my, it's heavy. What's in here, Iris?"

Ariel blushed and Marina rolled her eyes, "behave."

Teresa put her bag in the golf cart while Ariel shared one last hug and kiss with Marina. Teresa did the same and held the door for her and closed it when she got in. She moved back to stand with her hand around Marina's shoulder while Marina put her hand on her midsection, rubbing it. Ariel buckled up and with one last wave, was away. She saw them walk back hand in hand into the house in her rear view mirror. Phew, what a wild weekend. She had lots of thinking to do, instead, she turned up the music and enjoyed the breeze ruffling her hair.

 

Marina and Teresa walked into the house that suddenly seemed quiet after Ariel's departure.

"What are you in the mood for love?"

"Reading and snuggling with you."

"Sounds good." They did some cleaning around the house then took some drinks to the terrace and sat down to read.

They had been reading quietly for a while when Teresa noticed Marina looking at her.

"Yes babe ..." She knew that preoccupied look. "What's on your mind?"

"Thinking about the weekend."

"And?"

"I must say, I saw a different side of you."

"Yes."

"I feel a little jealous that you shared this part of you with Ariel and never with me."

"We never talked about that extensively so I didn't think you would be into that. It wasn't intentional."

"I suppose. Anything else you want to share with me while we are on the subject?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was afraid of what would happen if we did this. That's why I was reluctant to let you touch Ariel."

"Hold on, how would that have worked, me not touching Ariel? I shouldn't have agreed to any of it either. I only did because it was what you wanted and me too, to some degree, to be frank. I repeatedly asked you over the past few days if you were fine with everything and you said you were."

"I know what I said. I didn't expect you both to be so .... into it." Marina's eyes welled with tears as she got up and started walking away.

Teresa ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Babe, wait!" Teresa rushed to her side and Marina turned around and looked into her eyes. Teresa reached out then let her hand drop. "I was following Ariel's lead and got caught in the moment and didn't think about how that could be perceived by you."

"So that wasn't only in my head. Maybe you're more of a _Marreiros_ ...." she said the last part inaudibly.

"More of a what? What were you about to say, a Marreiros? She held Marina's cheek with one hand and looked into her eyes. When Marina didn't respond, she dropped her hand and moved back. "You know what, you don't have to say anything. I can see it in your eyes."

Marina covered her mouth with her hand. Shit. "I'm sorry Hon, please believe me. I didn't mean that."

"That was low, even for you. Maybe you still harbor some unresolved issues with the whole Duarte thing. He's my uncle but I'm nothing like him. Makes me think you don't really know me."

"I ...." Marina looked away, remorseful.

"I need some space." Teresa tossed her book, she was seething and felt like pummeling something.

"Don't walk away from me." Teresa didn't respond and went to their bedroom, threw a few items into her gym bag and stormed out. She was fighting to hold back her tears too.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

  
When Marina heard the door close, she sat down and burst into tears. She had really put her foot in it this time. She thought she could handle the Ariel thing and had been excited about trying something different. Different isn't always better. This jealousy, had hit her suddenly and it was like a vise, squeezing her heart. She couldn't share Teresa, not at all. I hope I didn't irreparably damage what we have. Why did I mention her family? She felt cooped up and decided to go for a walk, to think. The sky wasn't falling, and the walk was just what she needed. She could fix this, she had to. All they had was each other on this Island, far away from home. She felt so bad about blurting out the family thing and so unfairly too. Teresa was nothing like her Uncle and had always made her feel special. She twisted the ring Teresa had given her around her finger, drawing solace from it.

 

Teresa went to a gym and took it out on the bag. She punched away and jumped rope until she got tired. All the while thinking she shouldn't have agreed to Marina's suggestion. She thinks, I'm like my uncle, punch, punch. I've never given her reason to believe that, punch, punch. Who does she think I am? punch, punch. Now she knows how I felt when I saw her with that guy at the Resort. This was much worse because of the intimacy they had shared, she admitted to herself. I didn't like seeing Ariel do things to her either, punch punch. After some time she emptied her mind of any thoughts and focused on her fist hitting the bag. She went at it for what felt like hours and she was exhausted. She wiped the sweat off her brow. She should head back. She had calmed down and understood Marina's fear even though she didn't appreciate how she had lashed out at her.

 

Marina took a shower when she got back and made them a light dinner. Now all she had to do was wait for Teresa to get back and she paced around. The wait was excruciating.

  
Teresa walked in the door and saw Marina lounging on the couch, reading a book.

"Hi."

Marina looked at her, worrying her lower lip between her teeth nervously as she couldn't read Teresa's expression and replied. "Hi."

Teresa walked towards her, crouched down and Marina reached out a hand and rubbed her cheek. Teresa kissed the hand holding her cheek and rubbed her face against it. She kissed Marina's cheek and stood up. "I'm off to shower. Be back in a bit."

"I'll be waiting." Teresa had sought her touch so that was a start.

  
It was a quiet dinner, they didn't talk much. Teresa cleared the table when they were done and went back to her reading, drank her wine. Marina watched her without saying much and thought about where to start. Teresa was getting sleepy and moved to the hammock. After a few minutes, Marina walked over.

"Can I join you?"

"Of course love." She put her book away and opened her arms. Marina laid gratefully in them and snuggled into her neck.

"I'm sorry for overacting earlier. I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually the jealous type."

"It's okay love."

"No I shouldn't have said that. I didn't know it would be that hard to see someone else that close to you."

"I love you and you alone. You're more important to me than anyone else."

"I know." Marina kissed her enjoying the familiarity of the embrace and how they fit together.

"I guess I should be flattered."

"You goof. Don't push your luck." Marina knew things would be okay since Teresa was back to cracking jokes.

"I was a little jealous too when I saw Ariel go down on you."

"You were?"

"Yes. I tried to remember we were just doing this for fun and nothing would come of it."

"I should have used your approach. Anyway, all of this made me think of my coma and I've never really talked about it with you."

"I'm sorry love. I'm here, whenever you feel like talking." Teresa held her closer.

"I know. After I woke up, it was like getting a second chance at life and I was so excited and thankful."

"Yeah." Teresa rubbed up and down her arms. She knew how difficult this was, for her.

"Then I realized Duarte had moved on with someone else and could have been responsible for me being in that state. I came to realize down the line it was no one's fault. I'm infinitely grateful to those professionals who took care of me. I was in such a vulnerable state and dependent on them for everything. I would like to make a donation to the hospital someday. Anyway, I felt like I was flailing, adrift and my dreams were lost."

"I wish I could take that pain away."

"I know. Then you came into the picture and swept me off my feet, upended my life, made me believe again. Seeing you with Ariel frightened me. I would be devastated if anything untoward were to happen to us."

"You won't have to find out." Teresa kissed her ring and rubbed her finger.

"I know that. I got lost in my head with what-ifs and panicked. I sometimes pinch myself to make sure this is all real."

"It's real. I'm real, you are real and no one is going to tear us apart." Teresa stroked her hair and caressed her back in wide soothing strokes.

"Mmmm, feels nice. You spoil me."

"You deserve to be spoiled. I love you."

"I love you," Marina responded and kissed Teresa's heart under her cheek where she had laid her head.

"You know you can talk to me if you have doubts about anything."

"Yes. I'll try to do that next time before loosing it completely."

"Since I'm perfect, you won't have reason to."

"Don't tempt me." Teresa held her hand up, "okay, okay, got it."

They swayed together in the hammock for some time not talking, relieved to have cleared the air. Then Marina stood up wordlessly pulled on Teresa's hand and led her to the bedroom.

 

They stood at the foot of the bed and exchanged a tender look then Marina said, "I need you. Make love to me." She caressed Teresa's face and kissed her dimples and nipped her chin and jaw line. Teresa cupped her face in her hands and after running her thumbs on her cheeks and lips, sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She nipped and kissed her lips and caressed her tongue with hers. She kissed the side of her neck, just behind her ear before tugging on her shirt. Marina held her hand up straight to help her. Teresa kissed the valley between her breasts, knelt down and pulled down her undies along with her shorts. She stood up and quickly pulled off her own clothing then picked Marina up. Marina clasped her legs around her waist and her hands around her neck, moved one hand to her arm, felt her tense muscles and kissed her shoulder.

Teresa walked the few steps to the bed and laid her down gently. She took a moment to look at her while Marina held her gaze. Her fingers caressed her forehead, her brows, her cute nose, lightly traced her ear, her cheeks, ran her thumb over her lips. She lowered her head and saw Marina's eyes flutter close. She kept her lips out of reach and Marina's eyes flickered open. Marina played with the hair on the nape of her neck. She pulled Teresa's head down while simultaneously reaching up to claim her lips. "Mmmm, yes."

When they moved apart, Teresa kissed her fingers, took a few in her mouth but didn't linger. She placed wet kisses along the inside of one arm then the other. She kissed and nipped at her collar bone. She kissed the rim of her ear and sucked an earlobe into her mouth, moaning into it.

Marina gripped her shoulders tighter and sought her lips which she crushed to hers and teased Teresa's tongue out to play. Teresa held Marina's boobs in her hands and squeezed. She ran Marina's nipples on her lips, painting them and felt the hardening against the softness of her lips. She ran them up and down her lips and licked the base with her tongue. She sucked it into her mouth covering it with warmth and moisture and licking it dry. Marina could feel the pull in her center and the moisture pooling there and moved her hips up and against Teresa. She was impatient to feel her and placed Teresa's hand on her mound.

Teresa moved her hand away and put both of Marina's above her head. "Not yet." Marina closed her eyes to regain some control and nodded yes when she opened them. Teresa smiled and kissed her softly. "I don't want to rush."

"Doesn't mean I won't make you change your mind."

"Try me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Hmmm."

"Where were we?" Marina moved her hips up to indicate her center.

"Nice try." She kissed her feet while running her hands up her calves and her thighs. She replaced her hands with her lips. She kissed the back of her knees, bit her inner thighs. Put both hands under her thigh, encouraged her to bend her knees and caressed her sensitive inner thighs and lightly touched her wet lips. Marina moved her hips to follow the touch of her fingers. Teresa had one leg draped over Marina and Marina could feel her wetness rubbing against her thigh and moved her knee against her center. Teresa moved against her knee for a bit then held it still and moved away. "Naughty."

She laid fully between Marina's bent legs and thrust into her. Marina surged into Teresa, "feels so good." Teresa wasn't making direct contact with her center but feeling her moving against her turned her on so much. She applied more pressure to Teresa's lower back and butt.

"Tease."

"Never."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Marina moved her hand between their bodies and placed a few fingers on Teresa's mound. She moved them lower and felt her wetness. Teresa moaned as she moved the backs of her fingers along her lips.

"Something you want?" She used her other hand to move Teresa's hips against her fingers. Teresa moved against her using her fingers to run against her lip then take it into her center. She put her hands under Marina's shoulder blades and rubbed her center harder against her fingers, rubbing her clit then paused with the fingers poised at her entrance. She looked at Marina then took the fingers deep into her.

"Yes," Marina urged her on but after some time, Teresa stilled her hips and moved away. "No, don't stop." Teresa winked at her and helped her onto her stomach.

She kissed the back of her legs and butt, her lower back, leaving wet kisses and bites in her wake to aroused sighs from Marina. She grazed her spine with her lips, moving steadily higher towards her neck and watched the hairs get erect, accompanied by shivers from Marina. Her hips moved against Marina's butt as she kissed her back. She put her hands underneath and around her tummy, higher encircling both boobs in her hands. Marina arched her back giving her more access while her hips moved back against her. A surprised "Mmmm ..." came from Teresa and she did it again. Teresa left one hand on her boob while she placed the other on her nether lips parting them.

"If I were to touch your clit, would it be hard?" She whispered against Marina's back then moved her fingers between her lips and rubbed her clit up and down. "You're so soft yet hard and so wet."

"Yes, don't stop. I'm so close."

Teresa kept rubbing alternating her strokes with circular motions and Marina's hips moved faster and she stiffened with her impending orgasm. Teresa moved her stiffened tongue against her back mirroring the movement of her fingers. That sent Marina over the edge and she came trembling, clit pulsing against Teresa's fingers. Teresa applied pressure on her clit with the pads of her fingers, feeling the tremors until they subsided

Marina turned over and looked at her, she knew that look, Teresa wanted more. Teresa put her fingers against her entrance and waited. Marina moved Teresa's hair back and cradled her face. She kissed her hard, tongue moving deep into Teresa's mouth. Teresa sucked her tongue and drove deep into her. They both closed their eyes in pleasure, foreheads pressed together, noses smashed right against the other's. Teresa moved in and out of her, opening her up more when she pulled almost completely out, then in again. She kept her stroke even and felt Marina move imperceptibly against the finger that grazed her puckered opening, hmmmm. Marina was so far gone and knew she wouldn't last long.

Teresa kissed her moving her tongue in and out of her. When they pulled apart, Teresa looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Marina responded, "I love you. So much." Her hips moved against Teresa. Teresa felt Marina start to tighten against her strokes and her nails scratching her back. She had felt Marina move towards her other finger and came to a decision. She coated her puckered opening with her wetness and lightly rubbed against it with intent, being careful not to go in. Marina's eyes opened, startled.

"Trust me?"

Marina looked at her, "yes."

She looked into her eyes. "We can stop at anytime if you feel uncomfortable, just say the word."

"Okay."

Teresa kept moving in and out of her entrance then slowly entered her puckered opening, not going deep, letting her get used to the feeling. Marina was still relaxed so she kept up her finger and hip movements. Marina snuggled into her neck and bit her shoulders hard when Teresa hit a good spot and Teresa moaned in response. She placed her hand on Teresa's arm, moving it to increase the pressure of her stroke, wanting to feel her deeper. Teresa thrust in and out of her entrance and when she felt her coming she drove deeper, in and out of her puckered opening too. To Marina it felt like Teresa's fingers were rubbing together inside her core and she came hard, over and over bucking against Teresa, covering her fingers with her juices. Teresa kept moving until Marina's tremors subsided except for the occasional shiver and left her fingers inside.

"I like being inside you." Teresa placed gentle kisses on her face and lastly her lips.

"I like feeling you inside me." Marina gently pulled her hand out to groans from both of them then hugged her tight. Her last orgasm had been so intense, she felt herself nodding off.

"I'm sleepy but I want to touch you too."

"It's alright love. I'll be right here when you wake up." Teresa rubbed her back, arms, ran her hands through her hair and she fell asleep.

 

Teresa woke up to a sucking sensation on her nipple and arched when Marina bit her. She was languid after waking up and let Marina have free rein. Marina had been awake for some time, teasing her and when she touched her nether lips, her hands came away wet with Teresa breathing hard.

"You're so wet for me."

"Yes, babe."

Marina put in a few fingers and moved in and out of her while rubbing her clit. "Mine," she said and bit and sucked Teresa's lips.

"Yes, right there." Teresa sat up pulling Marina with her who straddled her thighs. She made Marina still her fingers and bracing her arms on the bed moved her hips back and forth against her.

Marina held on to her back and kissed her neck. She looked at Teresa as she moved against her. "You are so beautiful my love." Teresa got shy and her dimples more pronounced as she hid her face in Marina's neck. Marina laughed.

"So are you my heart." Teresa put some fingers at Marina's entrance. Marina moved down and enveloped her fingers. They moved together, breast against breast, moaning to the sounds of fingers gliding in and out of wetness, exchanging wet open mouth kisses and came trembling holding on tight to each other.

Teresa laid down and Marina followed suit and laid her head on her shoulder. Teresa rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead.

"That was a nice way to wake up."

"Yeah, wanted to take care of you after falling asleep last night."

"Awwww, I was okay."

"Yeah. Are we okay?" Marina played with Teresa's fingers while she asked.

"Of course. I hate fighting with you."

"Me too. Fortunately you know how complicated I can be."

"Yes. I love you, with all the complications." She brought her hands to her lips and kissed them

"So ..."

"Yes?" Teresa replied

"I was thinking, we could get our very own toy."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I might as well go for broke since I'm living my best sex life with you."

Teresa guffawed, "that's one way to put it."

"I want to experience that ride for myself."

"If you're sure."

"Yes, I want it all, with you."

"Okay love, no rush yeah?"

"Yes. It always feels new with you. I was surprised you went in, there."

"Thought we could try it, if you didn't mind."

"It was different and intense."

"I'm glad you liked."

"I sure did. That combination knocked me out. So, do you have a fantasy that you want to try?"

"Other than Ariel?"

Marina was speechless for a moment then she grabbed her pillow and hit Teresa with it. " .... why you ..."

"I kid, I kid. Well there is something ..." Teresa pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. Marina looked at her, eyes widened and wheels spinning. She could picture it in her mind's eye and couldn't wait to get started. Most of all, she was happy they were on a mend and her glibness hadn't cost her their relationship.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
